deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Marvel VS Shazam
Captain Marvel VS Shazam is the upcoming 107th episode of Death Battle, featuring Captain Marvel from Marvel Comics and Shazam from DC Comics in a battle between the Captain Marvels of Marvel and DC. Terri Doty will reprise her role as Captain Marvel and Shazam will be voiced by Michael Kovach. Description These high-flying heroes battle it out to show who truly deserves to be called a marvel. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Marvel Wiz: Before she would take up her superhero mantle, Carol was an army brat, raised by Joe and Marie Danvers. Boomstick: Inspired by her US Navy Dad, Carol joined the Air Force at 18, with the hopes of one day becoming an astronaut, which sounds really cool, except y'know comic book outer space is way more dangerous real outer space, which is already... y'know, pretty freaking dangerous. Arnold! Don't take off your-''' (Arnold from the Magic School Bus is shown removing his helmet in space, making his head instantly freeze.) '''Boomstick: Nooooo! Wiz: You're not far off. After becoming head of security at NASA, Carol was caught up in an alien struggle, which resulted in an explosion of a device called the Psyche-Magnitron. Boomstick: The whatzitnow? Wiz: The Psyche-Magnitron was designed to bestow superhuman powers to the alien species known as the Kree. Caught close to the explosion, Carol seemed to be unaffected. Boomstick: But, plot twist, her mom was an alien kree all along. Wiz: And so, Carol's half kree, half human genetics were fused and awakened, forging her into a superheroine the likes of which the world had never seen. Too bad she didn't even know about it for months. Boomstick: Yeah, eh... She'd black out sometimes, and then wake up to hear of a new blond superhero lady saving the day. It's like keeping your own secret identity a secret, from yourself. Wiz: Eventually, she did figure it out, and accepted her role as... Ms. Marvel! Boomstick: Ho-ho yeah, she's had a bunch of names like that, Warbird, and Captain Whiz Bang. Eh, not-not kidding about that one... Wiz: Until a certain Kree superhero and close friend passed on. Upholding the legacy of her mentor, she took up his heroic name. Boomstick: And so Carol became known as Captain Marvel. Wiz: Captian Marvel possesses incredible superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability. She resists fatal poisons, has a notable healing factor, and doesn't even need to eat or sleep for long periods of time. Boomstick: She's got a ton of experience fighting with the Avengers, X-Men, and the space-faring Starjammers. Oh, and she can freakin' fly. Wiz: And to top it off, she possesses incredible energy manipulation powers. She can fire photon blasts from her body, alter matter at a molecular level, and absorb enormous amounts of energy, which can augment her own power. Boomstick: And when she absorbs enough energy, she busts out the big guns by transforming into her ultimate form and top-tier Fire type Pokémon, Binary. Thanks to some weird experiments done to her by the creepy crawly brood aliens. First she gets her human and kree bits smashed together, and then she gets her genes brooded to become a sun person...? Shazam Wiz: After moving between foster families for most of his life, 15 year old Billy Batson didn't know the meaning of home. But one day, after being chased by bullies into a subway car, Billy was magic'd away to the Rock of Eternity, where he was granted powers by a mysterious wizard. Boomstick: Whoa, wait, wait, wait. That's it? No freaky alien genes, no parents getting gunned down in an alley, he just hopped on a train and shot off to meet some old dude? Where's the tragedy? Where's the drama? Wiz: Boomstick, he's an orphan. Boomstick: Uh- Oh, right... Oh, suck it up! Wiz: Anyway, the Rock of Eternity is no ordinary chunk of dirt floating across the cosmos. It was the home of a wizardly hero, who was in need of an heir. And to claim his powers, all Billy needed to do was utter a single magic word. Billy: SHAZAM! Billy transforms into Shazam. Boomstick: Shazam? What kinda magic word is "shazam?" Even "Abracadabra" would be better than that. Wiz: Boomsitck, you have no room to talk! Your password is password, and you don't even spell it right! Boomstick: Exactly, Wiz. Genius. Wiz: I-Oh wait. Boomstick: Wait a min-how do you know my password? Wiz: ...Let's move on. Boomstick: Anyway, whenever Billy shouts his magic word with heroic intent, he summons a bolt of lightning that ages him up to become Shazam! Wiz: As Shazam, Billy gains a wide variety of impressive powers, including the Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Lightning of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. Boomstick: And the body of legal drinking age! Wiz: Each of these ancient beings granted their own capabilities to Shazam. The Wisdom of Solomon gave him a perfect memory and the ability to gain any knowledge he needs to know. Boomstick: So, it's like a smartphone with internet access. Wiz: I... sure. Boomstick: The Strength of Hercules makes him super strong, obviously. And with the Lightning of Zeus, he got awesome electric powers. Wiz: Zeus himself once channeled the power to defeat the Shattered God, a being only previously slain by the Big Bang. Boomstick: I slayed your mom with the Big Bang. Wiz: Shazam also gained accelerated healing, a shortcut to the Rock of Eternity, and the ability to share his powers with anyone he considers family, like his adopted sister. I suppose he eventually found himself a home after all, huh? Boomstick: Aww, that's touching. But back to cool superpowers! With the Courage of Achilles, he became tough enough to survive in space, and even take on Superman himself! Wiz: And with the Speed of Mercury, he can fly, as well as move faster than light. Death Battle A funky beat fills the sunny day as Billy Batson, in his guise of Shazam, struts down the street in a very good mood. He fired some lightning at a nearby car, electrifying it. He fired more at a lamp post, shattering the glass. And fired again, at a conveniently placed ATM machine, which responds by shooting out dollar bills by the dozen. The music screeches to a halt as Billy realized he made a mistake. Desperately he shook the machine in panic, begging it to stop. Shazam: Holy - No, no, NO! Oh geez! Stop, stop, stop!! ???: Stop right there! Shazam turns and looks up. On top of a nearby skyscraper, stands a lone figure staring down at him; Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel: You really think you can get away with something so petty? Realizing what his situation may look like to the heroine, Shazam tried to explain. Shazam: Oh, I didn't mean, eh, this isn't a...eh, right. Knowing this isn't getting anywhere, Billy sees only one option left; run for it. Shazam: See ya! He dashes away at high speed, unfortunately Carol's right on his tail and lands a rough blow from behind, knocking the Mighty Mortal to the ground. But he gets back up and heals from the attack. The Avenger somersaults and charges at full force, fists burning with energy. Captain Marvel: Don't walk away from me, Fly-Boy! Shazam blocks the assault with one hand, despite being pushed back. He holds Marvel by the arms before charging up his own power. Shazam: Miss, you're in for a surprise! And he strikes with a lightning-charged punch sending his blonde attacker flying back across the street. But Billy has only started, he charges in with a few hits and an uppercut into the air, which he follows. Across the city skyline, Carol took hit by hit until she successfully blocks him with a barrier of energy. Now she starts going on the attack, only to be blocked by him. Shazam: When in doubt, punch it out! Carol only sighs and roll her eyes at the lame one-liner. And quickly puts up her forearms in defensive position as her opponent bombards in a hail of punches. However, this turns in her favor, as she absorbs a little of Shazam's power and catches him off guard with a mean uppercut. She flies up above him. Captain Marvel: How about this surprise? She shoots a powerful energy beam that sends the Mighty Mortal crashing down painfully onto the empty car below. But she isn't done and soars down to finish him off. But Billy recovers and gets out the way in time. He lands yet another lightning fist on her and continues the fight. Both heroes clash across the road back and forth, until Shazam's super speed helps him dodge a punch from Marvel. Once behind her, he strikes her at the back of the head, leaving her dazed and vulnerable. Shazam proceeds to bearhug her from behind. Shazam: OK, time to go. He soars up into the air, with Carol in his arms faced upwards until they're were in the clear sky. Billy then calls upon the magic word. Shazam: Shazam! KO! Results Original Track Trivia *The connections between Captain Marvel and Shazam are that both are the most recent characters within Marvel and DC to be given the title "Captain Marvel", both received their superpowers from the person whose name they would eventually adapt (Mar-Vell for Captain Marvel and the Wizard Shazam for Shazam), and both also happen to have live-action movies released around the time of this episode. *The way Shazam struts down the street may be a reference to the movie Spiderman 3, in which Peter Parker does the same thing. **Additionally, Shazam shooting an ATM with lightning (albeit accidentally) is also a reference to a similar scene in the eponymous film. *This episode was confirmed to be done to commemorate the releases of the Captain Marvel and Shazam! live-action movies. **Ironically, Comic Book Resources reported that Shazam's adult movie actor, Zachary Levi, declared just prior to the fight's announcement that he should not have to be pitted in a fight against Captain Marvel in the sense that movie watchers should not bring hatred of one character against the other. ***Ben B. Singer has discussed about this situation in Shazam HATES Death Battle?? | DEATH BATTLE Cast. *This is the 17th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid and Aquaman VS Namor. *This is the 14th episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Black Panther VS Batman, Ryu VS Jin, Mario VS Sonic (2018) and Mega Man Battle Royale. *This is the 16th Male VS Female themed episode in the series, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Gaara VS Toph, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Dante VS Bayonetta, Meta VS Carolina, Tracer VS Scout, Zoro VS Erza, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake, Lucario VS Renamon, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Carnage VS Lucy. Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Fights made for commemoration